Lips of An Angel
by Dru Dreams
Summary: This story is about heartbreak, fate, destiny and most importantly, love. Hermione is married to a man she doesn't love, will she ever be able to be with the one she truly holds in her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns anything you recognize, and the song is "Lips of An Angel" by Hinder.**

**Lips of an Angel **

Hermione couldn't sleep. Lying in bed next to her, covered to his neck, lay her husband. Ron Weasley's snoring was muffled by the pillow on top of his face. Hermione snuck down to the kitchen, hoping not to wake him up. She just had to hear her true love's voice. It had been a year since seeing him and at least 2 months since talking to him.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

A very tired sounding voice answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Fred is that you?"

"Hermione, is that you? Are you crying?"

In fact, as soon as Hermione had heard his voice tears started welling in her eyes. The lump in her throat made it hard to talk.

"What's wrong? What's that prat brother of mine done to you?"

"Ron's done nothing I just needed to talk to you. I miss you so much. How did it end this way?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Fred thought long and hard, and couldn't come up with an answer. They both just sat there. Fred knew how much Hermione cared for him, but how could he love his brother's wife? Especially when he is engaged to be married.

"Is Rose there?"

"She's asleep. Hermione, I miss you too. I don't know why things ended up the way they did, but I shouldn't love you and you shouldn't love Me."

"Does that mean that you do love me?" Hermione's eyes widened at the hope his last words gave her.

"You know I do. I have since my 5th year. It started the year that Sirius escaped. You looked so beautiful in that pink jacket and muggle jeans, your bushy hair blowing in the fall wind. Just thinking about it makes me want to hold you and kiss you." Fred was nearly in tears thinking about how much he missed the wonderful time they shared together.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Fred, I want to be in your arms. I don't love Ron. He doesn't love me. He's cheated on me with Lavender more times than I can count. I even caught him last week with her at a hotel."

"I'm sorry Mione. I can't do this. I am engaged. We are getting married in 2 weeks." Fred fidgeted with the wire on the muggle telephone.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Fred, don't you ever think about me?" Hermione's voice started cracking with hope and angst and love she felt in her whole body.

"Yes, every single day. I have dreams of you all of the time. Even when I am making love to Rose, I picture you. Everything I do, everything I see reminds me of you. I had to move to get out of that flat because every night I dreamt and fantasized about our first kiss."

**Flashback **

Hermione had gone over to Fred and George's flat above their shop to help with the accounting. She was a whiz with numbers and they couldn't keep their attention long enough to figure it out. It was close to Christmas so they had decorations everywhere.

Hermione was walking out of the kitchen after getting herself a butterbeer from the refrigerator and bumped into Fred in the entranceway.

"Sorry Mione, didn't know you were in here."

"That's alright. Could you move though? I have still got a lot to do before I head home today."

"I can't. Look up."

Hermione looked upward and seen a bunch of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Just because it's there doesn't mean we have to kiss. Now could you move please?"

"I can't. George charmed it so if two people of the opposite sex run into each other under it they couldn't move until they kissed. Also, if you notice there are no berries on it. Apparently if the two people are meant to be together, bright red berries will grow and if they aren't meant to be together, white berries will grow."

"So, I have to kiss you? I guess it won't be that bad," Hermione finished with a slight mischievous grin. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. They had been spending an awful lot of time together, so what is the harm in a little kiss?

"Yes, and I hope it won't be too horrible for you." Fred had always fancied Hermione. Now, question is red or white?

Hermione stood on her tiptoes meaning to just lightly brush her lips on Fred's, but she tripped on what seemed to be nothing at all and fiercely forced her lips on Fred's, wrapping her arms around his neck to catch herself.

Fred was shocked at the forcefulness of the kiss and wasn't sure what to do. Then, as though hit in the head, he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss deepened and as though reading each others minds, both mouths slightly opened allowing their tongues to explore the others.

They stood that way for what felt like seconds. When they finally pulled apart, Hermione looked at her watch and realized 45 minutes had passed. Both of their faces were red and their lips swollen from the force in which they had kissed.

"Fred, 45 minutes have gone by. We snogged for 45 minutes."

"Wow, times flies when you're having fun." Fred had leaned back on the counter thinking about what had taken place between him and her. He had a goofy grin that spread from ear to ear and his eyes were twinkling.

The sounds of footsteps were coming upstairs when they realized it was probably George coming to see where Fred ran off too with the Christmas rush downstairs.

"I better go. I'll take the books home and finish them there." Hermione rushed past Fred and grabbed the books on the table.

Hermione disapparated just as George came in the door.

"Merlin, Fred, did your lips get stung? Wait, you're under the mistletoe…Who was here? Where's Hermione?"

Fred just blushed and walked downstairs, forgetting why he even came up in the first place.

George was the only one to think to look to see what color the berries were, and he never did tell them what he seen.

**End Flashback**

They both had gotten completely lost is the memory that Hermione didn't hear Ron get out of bed. The stairs creaked and moaned with the heavy footfalls of Hermione's husband coming down the stairs.

"I have to go, Ron's coming. I love you."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

"I have to go to. Rose will be getting up soon for work," Fred lied, but there was something he needed to do.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, and Hermione…"

"Yea."

"I love you too." With that, Fred hung up the phone only to ring the number to his brothers flat.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Hermione's heart was ready to burst with those last words. She hadn't even hung the phone up yet. She didn't realize she was still holding until Ron walked in and started talking.

"What are you doing up, Mione? Who was on the phone"

She hated it when he called her that.

"It was my mum. Dad's sick and she wanted to let me know they wouldn't be able to make it up this morning." Hermione hated to lie, but she couldn't let him know who had really been on the phone. She had to tell him something though. Lucky for her, Ron had a horrible memory and believed anything she told him.

"I didn't know they were coming."

"I told you a week ago, Ronald."

"I forgot. Oh well, will your dad be alright?"

"Yea, it's just the flu."

"What's that?"

"A muggle illness. Just go back to bed, Ronald. I don't think I will be able to sleep any more so I am just going to get started on some research for work."

"Goodnight then Mione." Ron walked over and kissed her forehead. Hermione gave her best fake smile, something she had gotten quite good at doing the past year.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _  
On the other side of town, Fred was on the phone with a very tired and irritated George.

"What color were they?" Fred half yelled and half whispered.

"What are you talking about?" George didn't want to tell him, afraid of the consequences of doing so.

"George you know good and well what I am talking about. What color were they? I have to know."

"You really want to know? Will knowing it really make a difference?"

"Yes. I am getting married in two weeks, unless…" Fred let his words trail off, afraid of what he was thinking and what it meant.

"Fine" George was afraid he was making a huge mistake.

"Thank you. Now what color were the berries?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

**"Red."**

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _Fred's phone hit the floor with a loud crash.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_A/N I had originally had this story poster on another site which has recently decided to change and delete all stories that had been posted without warning. I had made several changes on it that I don't remember and silly me forgot to back it up on my computer. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on making it better. THANKS!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Better Than Me

**Better Than Me**

"Hermione, please don't leave. Don't you love me anymore?" Ron sat on the queen size bed he shared with Hermione and watched her pack her suitcase.

"No Ronald, I don't. Why are you worried about it? Go cry to Lavender."

Hermione disapparated out of the flat before Ron could respond. Ron, left alone with his tears, completely understood why she left. He had done nothing but tell lies to her and cheat on her during their 2 year marriage. But he did love her. She meant the world to him, but he needed comfort that he was not receiving from her. He never had proof, but he had the feeling before they ever were married that she loved someone else.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see _

Ron went up to bed, and laid down. He rubbed his hand over her pillow where her head would normally sleep next to his. The nave sheets still had her scent all over them, as did everything in the flat they shared as husband and wife. He walked down the hall to the living room and seen her books in a pile next to the tan couch and the lavender colored blanket she always curled up with. Seeing the color made his mind turn to Lavender which brought back the reality that Hermione was gone. He couldn't take the loneliness of her not being there. Ron decided to apparate to the burrow.  
_  
The edge of the bed Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember What it feels like beside you _

Arriving at the burrow he expected to be able to tell his side of the story and get a bit of sympathy from his family, but everyone already knew what had happened because Hermione had owled them that morning before she left for her parents' house. They all tried to bite their tongues around Ron, but they couldn't hide the angry and disappointed looks on their faces, especially Harry and Ginny who were in for Fred's wedding.

He couldn't believe that his family wouldn't even listen to his side of the story. They had no idea how his marriage to Hermione had been or how much he loved her. He would have stayed with her forever and would have ended things with Lavender if Hermione would have only touched him one time like she actually wanted him. But she just went through the motions, and that was only for the first few months. After that, their physical relationship had dwindled down to a kiss goodbye or a hug to welcome him home. Even with Hermione living right there, he missed her. She just wasn't the same.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

Ron went up to his old room and sat staring at the wall. His walls were covered with quidditch posters and wizarding band posters. His bed had an old handmade quilt on it that was so worn out, yet the most comfortable blanket you could find. He couldn't take the quiet so he started pacing. Even as lazy and sloth like as he normally was, he couldn't sit still. He walked over to the closet to see if he had a change of clothes here so that he could take a shower when he spotted an old muggle shoebox sitting in the floor. It was from a pair of Hermione's shoes. She must have left this here before they got married. He lifted the lid and was amazed at the things he found.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took That you were looking for _

There were old letters and pictures in the box from when they had first started dating: letters telling him about her job at the ministry, and how much she enjoyed helping the twins out at their shop. She told him how much she missed him. He received an owl from her everyday at her lunchtime. They were such good friends until they got married. When they said I do, their friendship went out the window.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room _

He kept digging deeper in the box, which seemed to be bottomless. He came across a picture that he remembered vividly. It was him and Hermione; they were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. Hermione had dreamed of going there, and when Ron had decided to propose to her, he knew it was the perfect place. The picture was of him proposing, he was on one knee sliding the ring on to a crying Hermione. He couldn't believe how messed up everything had become in just 3 short years.  
_  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
_  
Ron couldn't keep looking, it was hurting too badly. He had no one to talk to, because of the choices he made. He pissed everyone off being the prat he was. He decided to go see the only person he knew could comfort him, the person who made Hermione hate him so…Lavender Brown.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
and the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
you deserve much better than me_

He knocked on Lavender's door and as always she welcomed him with open arms. Lavender had always loved her Won-Won and would be there for him anytime he wanted. She didn't care if she was the other woman if it meant getting to be with him at least sometimes. A tear stained Ron bore his heart and soul to Lavender which led to an afternoon of shagging nonstop, as if that were any different than usual. Lying in Lavender's bed, rose colored sheets tangled around their naked limbs, Ron held her close realizing what he needed to do.

He got a shower and changed clothes, which proved how much he cared for Lavender and how often he was there considering he didn't even have a change of clothes at the burrow. He left to go back to the burrow to attempt to explain to everyone what had truly happened, to get his side of the story out. He promised Lavender he would be back that night. He kissed her, leaving her alone to ponder her affair with Ron now that Hermione was out of the picture. Would things change? Would he stay? Did he love her too?

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over _

Everyone at the burrow was sitting down for dinner: Fred, Rose, George, Ginny, Harry, Molly and Arthur. Two seats stood empty, two seats that he normally shared with Hermione. Nobody said a word; no one even acknowledged he was there. He stood at the head of the table, and cleared his throat.

"I know that none of you care too much for me right now, as I have been an awful git. But I have to let you know why I did what I did. I love Hermione with all my heart."

"You prat, don't you ever say that. If you loved her you wouldn't have hurt her. You are an ignorant arse!" Fred was gripping his wand below the table, but George would not let him raise it, he knew that if he did, he would be down two brothers, because Ron would be dead and Fred would be in Azkaban for killing him. .

"For one, I know I am an arse, but I did love her and always will. Not wanting to sound like I am blaming it on her, I am going to let you in on a little secret. She hasn't touched me in over a year. When I tried to give her a kiss she would always turn so it hit her cheek, she wouldn't snog or shag me and we are bloody married. I have a right to it."

Fred's face was turning more and redder with each passing second. George had to use both hands to hold Fred's arm and wand in place. He knew how this must be sounding to Fred, but no one else knew, least of all Ron.

"I needed to get relief from somewhere, I needed to get some attention, some comfort and I couldn't get it from her. I seen Lavender one night when I went to the Leaky Cauldron and we ended up back at her place. I regretted it the first time, but after a fight with Hermione I went back and she was always there for me. I grew to care about her and she cares a lot about me. She is always there. Even when Hermione was physically there she mentally wasn't. I can't explain it but when we did make love she never seemed to fully be there with me. She seemed to be fantasizing about something, or someone, else. She didn't love me. It is better this way and I hope she can find happiness."

"Alright Ronald, that's enough. I am sure Hermione wouldn't want her love life discussed at dinner, with us especially. Truly it is none of our business so let's just sit down and eat and we will all try to get past this and be there for you both."

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end _

Nobody noticed when George grabbed Fred and dragged him out to the garden.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, I am getting married next weekend." Fred knew what George meant. Now that Hermione was free he could be with her without question. But he couldn't just break off his commitment with Rose. He cared a lot about her.

"Fred, you love her, and now she is free. You let her slip away the first time. Are you going to let her go again?" George plead with Fred, wanting him to finally be with the one person who has made him happiest.

"Yes, because I am getting married. I love Rose and have made a vow and commitment to be there for her. I will not leave her."

"You are a prat. You are not in love with Rose. You aren't married to Rose. You will regret losing her and you will start doing to Rose what Hermione did to Ron. You know she did all of that because of you. She may have loved Ron but as a brother, she was not in love with him. I still can't believe nobody knew about you two. I wish someone else would have seen how happy you were together and maybe they could help talk some sense into you."

George walked away from his brother, which is something he only does when he is rightly pissed or downright disappointed. And tonight, he was both.  
_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

In the end, everyone went to bed miserable, except Ginny and Harry, whose favorite part of the day is going to bed with each other at night.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me to Life

**Bring Me to Life**

Hermione is sitting at her parents thinking back on the times she was happiest. When she closed her eyes to bring the memories back, Fred's face kept appearing from the darkness. She reminisced about all of the times they shared in secret.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Flashback **  
Hermione sat on the couch in the burrow, head leaning back she let out a great sigh and closed her eyes. She felt a presence and could tell just by the smell of his skin Fred was there, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt a very soft brush of lips against her own. She slowly opened her eyes to see her red-haired love kneeling down before her on the floor.

"Hey love what's wrong?" Fred asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing Fred, I'm fine." Hermione was a terrible liar, and had a habit of scrunching her nose when she lied, especially to Fred.

Fred looked deep in her eyes, and took her hands in his.

"Mione, you know that is a lie. Tell me what is wrong." Fred sat on the couch beside her and allowed her to lean back against the pale blue shirt covering his chest.

"I just can't stand this anymore. I want to tell everyone how we feel. I love you Fred and I want to shout it to the world. Why can't we say anything?" Since becoming a couple, Hermione wanted to tell everyone how she felt. She wanted to be able to share the happiness with all of her friends.

"It's because of a certain brother of mine who has loved you for years. It would break his heart. I can't do that to him." This made Hermione cringe. She had always loved Ron, but as a brother. She had thought at one time that her love was a bit more romantic, but it wasn't.

"Alright, but we can't hide it forever. I love you too much to hold it in all the time." Hermione sat up and turned to look him in the face. She would hold out a little longer, but only because of how much she loved Fred. She knew how much his family meant and he would never want to do anything to hurt them.

Fred was just leaning in to kiss her when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Fred jumped back afraid that it was Ron.

"Don't worry you two it's just me," came a voice before they even seen a person.

"Blimey, George, you scared me. I thought you were Ron." George walked into the room, wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. Working at the shop, he liked to be comfortable, so he didn't bother to dress to impress.

"I know. That's why I did it. I love seeing that red in your face." Fred went to stand to go after his brother, but Hermione pulled on his arm forcing him to fall back on the couch next to her. She giggled at the "Umph!" sound that escaped his lips when he plopped.

"You, my brother, are a prat." Fred looked up at Fred, but wrapped his arms back around Hermione's tiny waist and held her close to him.

"You, dear brother are exactly like me so what does that say about you?" George grinned widely knowing how Fred hated to be proven wrong in front of Hermione. He always felt he had to be perfect around her, though it was his imperfections that Hermione loved most about him.

Hermione just laughed as George walked out the door, on his way to open the shop no doubt. Then it dawned on Hermione. Fred would normally already be gone too.

"Fred, not that I mind getting to spend more time with you, but why aren't you on your way to the shop?" She cozied down into his chest, hugging onto the arms wrapped around her. He sat at an angle on the couch with her sitting between his legs, leaning back on his muscular chest. She loved lying like this and often found herself falling asleep like this.

"I took the morning off to be with you, I thought we could sneak off to the lake and have a morning just the two of us." Hermione sat up at this and turned to him with a huge grin on her face. She loved when he did this kind of sweet thing for her. It always made her day. It proved to her that he actually took to time to think about her and that he actually cared.

"Oh Fred it sounds absolutely wonderful. I will go get ready." Hermione bolted up the stairs to throw on a little make up and put her hair up into a messy bun on her head. She threw on some sandals and ran back downstairs in her jean shorts and pink tank top.

**End Flashback**

Hermione opened her eyes just as the snogging session at the lake filled her thoughts: the food that never got touched, the blanket that they had become tangled up in and his blue shirt that they never did find. Tears flowed down her cheeks, when she realized what she was about to do. She stood up from her bed, threw on a black sweater and blue jeans and apparated to Diagon alley.

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Fred was sitting in the flat above the shop working on a new invention. It was gum that would allow the purchaser to glow in the dark for 30 minutes after starting to chew it. It would be a hit with the club goers. Fred looked up when he heard a loud crack coming from the living room. He ran in, wand ready, not knowing who it could be.

"Damn it Mione, you scared me." Hermione ran to him and jumped in his arms. She smelled his musky scent that always made her head feel as though it were in the clouds. He just stood there, unable to move and unsure what to do.

"Fred I love you, I have always loved you. I can't live without you anymore. I left Ron to be with you. Please Fred, tell me you love me and hold me forever." Hermione unwrapped her arms from around Fred and put her hands up on his cheeks. They were a bit scruffy, and she realized he looked pretty rough, like he hadn't been sleeping well. Fred took Hermione's hands in his and let them drop by her side. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, I'm engaged."

"I know Fred, but I realized the night I called you that I was dead inside with him. I need you." Hermione had sobs escaping from her throat and rivers of tears flowing freely down her cheek. He hated to see her like this. He knew the love they shared and what it did to her to lose him.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"Hermione-" He started to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Fred please just let me talk. Don't interrupt. Just listen. When I am with Ron I am dead inside. I can't breathe, I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't live." Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for him to follow. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"I married him only a year after we ended things. I didn't love him, but I thought I could. I thought I did because when I felt broken inside he let me cry on his shoulder. He held me tight and always treated me like he cared about me. But it was all fake. I did love him, but I was never in love with him. I have always been in love with you. I love you so much." Hermione stood up from the brown couch and paced the room before she continued, like she was trying to find the right words to say.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

Then she just stood there looking at Fred from across the room. She was dying to have him touch her, just hold her once again. Be the way they were before he ended it.

She then took the time to look around the room that had become so familiar to her during their time together. The pictures were still all over the walls, the furniture was exactly the same and in the same positions. She had always felt so comfortable here among the oak furniture and the cream carpet. It felt so inviting, like home.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Then she shook her head, realizing Fred had stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He was waiting for her to finish. She had to explain to him what it was like. What living with Ron did to her? She started again.

"Ron made me forget what it was like to truly be loved. He made me think that the way he treated me was the best I could get. I forgot what it felt like to be held lovingly, to be kissed like my lips would save your life." She looked at Fred now, staring at the lips that for so long and so many times touch hers. She could almost feel the sparks and warmth that always filled her mind and body when they kissed.

"Fred, I felt so alone, my world was dark, so dark. For two years I was married to him and lived in my own personal hell." She suddenly wrapped her arm around Fred again, and laid her head on the muscular chest. His green shirt was becoming wet with her tears and Fred almost gave in to the need to hold her in his arms. But he couldn't. He knew if he did it would be over for him. He wouldn't be able to ever let go of her.

"Please just hold me. Remind me what it feels like to have someone love me. Remind me what it feels like to be alive." She cried into his chest. She couldn't bear holding him anymore without him holding her back. She backed away from him and looked him in the eyes.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_

He wasn't understanding. She couldn't make him realize what his leaving her had done and that just holding her for a few seconds could heal all the damage, all the pain that had been living inside of her for so long.  
"Fred, he never let me do anything. He kept me trapped in that house. He wouldn't listen to me. He acted as though I weren't good enough. He killed everything inside of me you once loved and let flourish. Fred, please love me, hold me and let me live." She cried to him and gently fell to her knees on the floor.

Fred hated seeing her this way, and hated himself for being the one to make her feel this way. He helped her stand and led her back over to the couch and sat next to her. He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. She took it slowly, realizing the color matched his eyes perfectly.

She looked up at him, wanting him to say something now. She had poured her heart out and couldn't find anymore words to say. He took notice of her look and started speaking.

_without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

"Hermione, I…"

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_


	4. Chapter 4

The Hardest Thing

**The Hardest Thing**

"Hermione, I don't know what to say." Fred was being honest. He knew what he wanted to say. He knew that he wanted to tell her he loved her too and that he would never let another harmful thing happen to hurt her. But he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Rose.

"Say the truth, tell me you love me." Hermione's eyes pleaded with his. She needed to hear those words; she knew he felt that way. He had just told her on the phone.

"But, the thing is, I love Rose." Fred hated to lie to her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to hurt Rose either. She was stuck in the middle of this and he wouldn't make her suffer for his mistakes.

Hermione couldn't swallow, she couldn't catch her breathe. She looked around, nearly panicking.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, hurt and disappointment evident in her eyes.

"Fred, how can you-"Hermione was cut off by an angry voice.

"No Hermione it's my turn to talk. I listened to you now it's your turn to listen." Fred had to make her hear him. Maybe if he made her angry and hate him, she could go on with her life.

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killin' me, it's killin' you  
Both of us tryin' to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep _

"I was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Rose probably thinks I am already in bed. Hermione, I thought that what we had was something special but I can't do this anymore. What we had was a good friendship. We can't be anything more than friends. I am engaged to be married and will be in less than a week."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears hearing him talk about their relationship this way. How could he be saying these things? How could he dismiss the feeling they obviously shared for each other. She couldn't grasp the concept of him not loving her.

_Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_

Fred seen that it might actually be working. She was starting to look angry. He had to keep going. He had to keep lying to her and telling her he didn't feel anything. He had to hide all of the love he had inside of him.

"I thought I loved you, but I am sorry I don't. I love Rose. She is amazing and helped me to be a more honest and truthful, and most importantly, responsible person. I hate hurting you and I don't want you to hate me. You are a great girl and any guy would kill to have you. Just be patient and you will find someone much better than me."

He couldn't even listen to himself anymore. He didn't want her with anyone else. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, to hold her as she fell asleep and have a family. He didn't want another man doing that. He couldn't believe what he was saying to her. All because of his prat brother that he just had to try and help out.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion When you start to cry_

Fred turned and walked away from the now sobbing Hermione. Her breathe kept stopping in her throat. It kept coming in spurts and she just couldn't catch it. He was about to start bawling his eyes out. He felt like an arse just knowing that he has treated her so badly. He loved her with all of his heart but he couldn't hurt Rose, he may not love her but he had made a commitment and was going to stick to it.

He kept hearing Hermione muttering the word no. She was trying to tell herself he wasn't saying the things that were coming out of his mouth. She knew he was lying. He had to be. He couldn't kiss her with so much passion and not mean it.

He hadn't turned back to face her yet. He wasn't sure he could. His breath hitched in his throat and he almost let out a sob. He swallowed it though. If he let her see that he was crying she would know and it would hurt her that much worse. He had to bear the pain and hurt. She shouldn't have to suffer. She was angry and hurt and she had every right to be.

_I can't let you see What you mean to me  
When my hands are tied And my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you_

"Fred, how can you say these awful hurtful things to me? You told me you loved me, you told me just that night when I called you that you loved me. What happened?"

"Hermione, Rose is pregnant. I can't leave her now. It's not her fault. Knowing she is carrying my baby has made me see her in a new way. I love her." Fred was lying through his teeth and having a hard time doing so. He hoped she couldn't see into his eyes as well as she used to. He finally turned back to see her and could see it in her eyes that the baby was the last straw. She couldn't take anymore.

_I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending_

"Fred, what am I supposed to do? The man whom I gave my whole heart and soul to is telling me goodbye…again? I can't believe I let myself believe you might have grown up and grown a pair." Hermione stood to leave, and he was now regretting everything. Did he make a mistake? Should he just tell Rose to sod off and finally be with Hermione? No...He couldn't. He had to fulfill this commitment. He couldn't break another girl's heart.

"Hermione, please don't be that way. You know that I care for you but," Fred is about to lose it having to say this to her, "it's in a sisterly way. Maybe if Rose hadn't gotten pregnant it would have worked out. That's just not what happened. Maybe another time, place or life we would have been together." He was holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He couldn't let them fall. Not until she left. Not until she couldn't see him anymore.

_Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_

"Rose deserves to have me there with her to help her and love her."

"Fine Fred Weasley. Go to Rose. She is a lucky woman to have such an arse as a husband. When you realize you made a mistake don't come crying to me. I won't be there. I hate you Fred! I hate you!"

Hermione ran out the door. She would have apparated, but didn't know where to go. So she just ran and ran. She didn't know to where, but she would keep running until she collapsed. How could things change so quickly? How could Fred not love her anymore?


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows**

Not bother to clean up where he had been working on his invention, Fred apparated home, got a bottle of Firewhiskey out and started gulping it down. He flopped down in his recliner, not knowing what had just happened. He can't believe he lied to Hermione. He told her he didn't love her, he told her he loved Rose, AND he told her Rose was pregnant. All of the above were lies. But he just couldn't leave Rose; it would hurt her too much.

Rose had been so good to him during their time together. But she was no Hermione, and he knew he wasn't in love with her. But he did love her. It was so weird for him to think that the way he just told Hermione he felt was actually how he felt about Rose. He did love her more as a friend and sister. He did think she was a terrific person. He knew she could find someone better than him. But she loved him, and he couldn't hurt her. Could he?

_I pretended I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closin' more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
_He reclined his chair and finished off the bottle of firewhiskey and began recalling times he and Hermione had been together. One specific memory came shooting into his mind.

He started to cry as soon as the memory started to play in his mind, and he started sobbing like a baby when he remembered what he just did to the girl in the memory.

_Like a clown I put on a show  
the pain is real even if nobody knows  
and I'm crying inside  
and nobody knows it but me _

**Flashback**

Hermione's birthday was today and Fred had planned a grand date. He had told her to get dressed up fancy but he wouldn't tell her where they were going.

Hermione came down to the kitchen after 2 hours of getting ready, which paid off. She was wearing a dark green dress that had a high, thick black belt, which accented her tiny waste, she had her hair up in a French twist, with curls coming down to frame her face with black diamonds placed in various places within the twist to accent it. She had on a pair of black stiletto heels and a black clutch purse. Her makeup was subtle but beautiful with light pink lip gloss and baby pink blush and a shimmery eye shadow.

Fred's mouth dropped in awe of the beauty that was Hermione Granger.

"You-u l-look….amazing." Fred had never stuttered before. She always had a huge impact on him, but he couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how it took him so long to realize how much he cared about her.

Hermione only blushed and then kissed Fred's cheek. She took his arm as he apparated them to a beautiful restaurant in…FRANCE. Hermione had always loved French art, architecture, and food.

The host seated them and a waiter took their order. The food magically appeared on their table.

"Fred, is this not a muggle restaurant?" Hermione was confused. She had assumed looking around that every thing was nonmagical. Fred let a sly grin cross his face. He loved surprising her.

"Yes it is magical. Charlie was dating a French witch who brought him here once. I knew he had been here with her a lot so I owled him asking him to suggest a nice place to go."

She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The tables were all covered with lilac tablecloths. The booths were a beautiful cherry wood with dark purple cushions. There were candles in the middle of the tables that were lit giving off a beautiful glow. The light had been dimmed, except for a few spot lights on some beautiful painting she didn't recognize, but she loved them all the same. Then she looked up at the ceiling, which she hadn't noticed until now. It didn't have lights, it had floating candles everywhere.

They ate their food, enjoying each others company immensely. No matter how often they talked, they always had something they could say to each other. After paying for the food, they left the restaurant and started walking down the streets of the city, enjoying the lights and sounds. People were amazingly friendly, quite to the contrary of what both had heard.

Fred had rented a hotel room for the night so they wouldn't have to go back to the burrow. They found the hotel, which was a muggle place so they actually had to appear as muggles, which was quite hard for Fred. He was amazed by the littlest things. Hermione had to do all of the talking. Once up to the room Hermione drug Fred down on to the bed and cuddled next to him, giving him the queue to hold her. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him more passionately than she ever had. It was the first time she realized she loved him.

"Fred," Hermione started, pulling away with him still wanting more, "I love you."

"You do?" Fred was startled. He wasn't sure what to say. He had known all along that he was in love with this girl with him, but he hadn't had the nerve to say it. And he was worried she might feel the same.

"Yes, how could I not?" Hermione giggled. She could see the happiness in his face and loved that she was the one that brought it there.

"Mione, I love you too!"

He kissed her sweetly, lovingly. Hermione would have none of that. She pulled him deeper into her and rolled onto her back dragging him on top of her. She wrapped her long slender legs around his waist and gently ran her fingernails up and down his back. Fred moaned into the kiss, praying in his mind that he wasn't dreaming this. Hermione pushed up on his chest ever so lightly, and swiftly removed his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscular chest. She could see the goose bumps form all over his body. He slipped her dress off revealing a very innocent looking pink lacey bra and panty set.

**End Flashback **

_Why didn't I say The things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly But you're nowhere around_

Fred had tears in his eyes, remembering the first and only time they made love to each other. He had never felt so complete, so happy.

He got up and went to take a shower, a very cold shower.

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
and I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
and I'm missin' you  
and nobody knows it but me _

After feeling the water hit his bare skin, Fred allowed another memory to invade his mind, a memory that was not so pleasant.

**Flashback**

Fred and Ron had been talking about Quidditch that morning at the burrow. Ron asked Fred to come over that morning because he needed to talk to him about something important.

"Ron, we have been talking for over an hour now, what is it you needed to talk to me about? I have to get back to the shop."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Hermione haven't you?"

Fred's throat formed a lump that he almost couldn't swallow. "Yea, she's been helping out with the shop." It wasn't a complete lie. After all she had been attempting to help when they kissed the first time.

"I have been thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend. Do you think she would say yes?"

"I don't know Ron. You will have to ask her."

"Alright, but if you see her today, would you put in a good word for me? I am going to ask her tomorrow night at the family dinner."

"Sure little bro. I'll do that."

Fred had never seen Ron's eyes so happy as when he talked about Hermione being his. He couldn't take that away from him after all that he had been through with the war. Once Ron left the room Fred disapparated to the shop and found Hermione waiting upstairs in the flat for him.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Fred, what's wrong, love?" Hermione walked over to Fred and went to kiss him, but he backed away.

"I can't do this anymore. I hate lying to the family, and I just can't hurt Ron so I think we should end this little relationship we have developed."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Hermione was furious that he wouldn't stand up for their love.

"No Hermione, you don't. They are my family and I don't want to hurt them." Fred was dying inside telling her these things. He could feel his breakfast rising in his throat. He knew his eyes were glistening with unfallen tears, but he had to be strong. He had to help out Ron. He couldn't hurt him.

"You always said they were my family too. I can't believe you are doing this to me. I knew as soon as you shagged me you'd leave me. I kept lying to myself and saying you loved me and you would be different. But you weren't. I wish I could say I hate you, but I can't. You know I will always love you. But, of forget it."

With that, Hermione left, without seeing the tears in Fred's eyes and hearing him say, "I do love you Hermione, always and forever."

And of course we all know what she said to Ron when he asked her to be his.

**End Flashback**

_I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm tremblin' inside and nobody knows it but me _

By the time he came out of the memory his skin was wrinkled and he had yet to even wash himself. Fred climbed out of the shower and owled Rose asking her to come over as soon as she could.

_I lie awake it's a quarter past three  
I'm screamin' at night as if I thought You'd hear me  
Yeah my heart is callin' you  
And nobody knows it but me_

He had to talk to her, he needed to do the right thing for Hermione for once. He had for so long abandoned her feelings to keep from hurting other people. It was time for him to not hurt her anymore, and tell everyone the truth.

He got ready and sat on the couch with a fake smile on his face waiting for Rose to appear.

_How blue can I get You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
_  
He didn't have to wait long. "Fred honey, what's wrong?"

"Rose, I have something important to talk to you about."

_A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know  
I'll be lovin' you still _

"I have some important news too. It's quite exciting actually. You go first though."

"That's okay, Rose. You go ahead." Fred wanted Rose to go first because he was worried that one of the lies he told Hermione was coming true. Rose had been awful moody and eating a lot of food she normally wouldn't, such as lots of American food, like pizza and burgers and such.

_Tomorrow mornin' I'm hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me _  
"Fred, I'm…"


	6. Chapter 6

Smile

**Smile**

"Fred, I'm moving to America!" Rose squealed with delight, running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. How she loved the way she felt in his arms. But she knew that the feelings she felt, the safety, the warmth, were the same feelings she felt when hugging her best friend, or brother. This hug confirmed the apprehension she had felt. She was no longer in love with Fred, and she had a strong feeling, he wasn't in love with her.

Fred wasn't sure how to act. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the hug, afraid of her reactions to what he needed to tell her. But he was confused as well. America, why was she moving to America? She seemed excited so he played along. "That's amazing love! What are you going for?"

"I received a promotion to be head healer at a hospital in the U.S.A. I leave in two weeks." She told him excitedly, hoping she had read all the signs right. Hoping she didn't hurt him with the news.

"But what about-" Fred started but Rose put her fingers to his mouth to stop him.

"Fred, honey, you aren't in love with me. So perk up, be happy for me, and go tell her how you feel." She moved her fingers from his lips to his cheek. She gently caressed his cheek, knowing it may be the last time she ever gets this close to him again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione is what I am talking about. It's obvious you love her. Tell her. She's really sweet." Rose hoped that her fake smile was fooling him, but his next words crushed that hope. She really would miss him. She never planned on him or her falling out of love with each other, if they had ever been in love to begin with.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Fred had seen the hurt in her eyes, and hated that it was ending this way. He did care for her, but he didn't love her the way she deserved.

"Don't be. I'll be okay. I care a lot about you, but I don't think I am in love with you either. We'll go on and live better this way. Now what is it you were going to tell me?" Rose was being honest. She wasn't in love with him. She loved him, after all what wasn't to love. The fiery red hair, the muscular body, the shining eyes filled with childlike joy, the killer smile and a sense of humor that outshone any in the vicinity (other than George's anyway). But she wasn't in love with him.

"I was going to tell you that I don't love you like I thought I did and I thought we should call off the wedding," Fred replied with a halfhearted grin.

Rose walked over to Fred and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek and ran her hand through his hair one last time.

_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile_

"Fred, you will always have a place in my heart, but it's time you do what you need to in order for you to be happy. It's time you stop thinking of others and think of you. Hermione will make you happy. So go…now!" Rose playfully pushed him away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fred asked, placing his hand gently on her arm, and looking deep into her eyes.

"Yea, I am just going to gather some of my things from the flat and go. I'm going to miss you Fred Weasley, and know that I will always be your friend."

"Okay," and with that, Fred apparated to the shop to fill George in on what happened and ask for his help.

B_ut your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh it lasted for a while _

Rose looked around the flat she had spent so much time in the past couple of years. She never officially moved in, but she might as well had. Thinking over the past Rose realized that she did love Fred, but not in the way Hermione did, and not in the way he deserved. She had thought back to when they met.

_I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone gotta let'em go_

**Flashback **

She had been looking for a birthday present for her brother who was a bit of a prankster. She was told about a joke shop that would have something perfect for her to get.

She walked in the door and seen the most adorable red heads arguing over who would ring customers up and who would help on the floor. The one with the shorter hair won the floor and came up to her and asked if he could help her find anything.

"I am birthday shopping for my brother. He is 13 and a bit of a jokester. He loves to pull pranks and have secrets and all in all cause a bit of harmless trouble. I was told I could find something here for him. What do you suggest?" She smiled, looking into the eyes of the adorable salesman. She had no idea at the time that he was the owner and inventor of the store and the products sold within its walls.

"Well, I suggest you watch out for him, because I was the same way at 13 and look at me now. I own a joke shop where my entire goal is to invent and sell products to prank and scare people." Fred gave a full faced grin hoping that he didn't sound stupid, he had been really nervous around girls since ending things with Hermione.

Rose couldn't hold back the smile forming on her lips. She was never all that straightforward with guys and had always been a bit shy. She wasn't exactly gorgeous, but not hard on the eyes. She was petite, so Fred stood tall over her. She was curvy, and had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. But she felt she was a bit plain and average. There wasn't anything that really separated her from the crowd.

"You have a very beautiful smile. Could I, um...could I have your name?" Fred was amazed at the smile the woman had given him, and felt a few butterflies fluttering in his stomach making him really nervous.

"Well if I give you mine, I'll need yours to replace it." Fred couldn't believe it, a pretty girl with a humorous side. He nearly smirked, but smiled instead.

"Well, I shall give you mine first then. My name is Fred Weasley and my twin brother, George, and I own this little shop here."

"My name is Rose Short. It's very nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for Fred to shake, but he was so busy staring at her smile he didn't see it at first. It took him a minute to realize she wanted him to shake her hand, so he finally took it in his, realizing an absence in electricity in the touch. Rose had noticed also, but figured it was their nerves causing it to be that way.

"It's wonderful to meet you Miss Short. Would I be too forward to ask if I could see your smile again at around 7:30 tonight?" Hoping she would say yes to the date, Fred gave her a crooked grin and tried to smoothly lean back and prop him self on the wall, only realizing a second too late that he was a bit further from the wall than he realized. He nearly fell, but his arms were caught by Rose, who steadied him.

"I'll be sure to owl you a picture." Fred laughed out loud at her sarcastic remark that she said ever so sweet and innocently.

"How about you bring me the picture. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks then."

"Okay, I'll be there." Rose replied, forgetting the entire reason she went to the shop in the first place, she left, no present in tow.  
**  
End Flashback**

_So I'm gonna smile  
Cause I wanna make you happy  
Laugh So you can't see me cry_

Rose couldn't help but smile at the memory of that night. He told her about a girl he had loved and let go because of family issues with the relationship. She never pushed for more information though. He had cried that night and apologized a million times for ruining their first date. She assured him it wasn't ruined. His showing his sensitivity made him that much more appealing to her. She was very attracted to him, but restrained herself and never even kissed him that night. That came on the next date.

_I'm gonna let you go style  
and even if it kills me I'm gonna smile_

**Flashback **

Fred took Rose to see a muggle movie called 50 First Dates. They didn't even get 5 minutes into the actual movie when Fred put his arm around her with the fake yawn trick. She snuggled into the crook in his shoulder, feeling very comfortable.

During the movie it talked about how amazing a first kiss was. This made Fred and Rose look at each other. They each tilted their heads and gently brushed their lips to each others. Fred didn't feel the electricity he had with Hermione, but figured it would grow to that. Rose never felt fireworks like she hoped she would, but dismissed it and let all thoughts leave her as they snogged throughout the rest of the movie.  
**  
End Flashback**

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for good bye_

Rose felt tears trying to overcome her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. She suddenly realized all the signs were there from the beginning. The lack of desire between them, the crying over Hermione on their very first date, the endless snogging that left both of them not truly satisfied. Instead of crying over the wasted time, she smiled. She thought about all of the good times they shared together, and somewhat regretted not asking for a last kiss from Fred.

_You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why_

But she would see him again before leaving. She knew he would never forgive her for leaving without saying goodbye. She had two weeks before she left for America, and plenty of time for a last kiss.

Rose sat for a moment on the couch, looking at the pictures all around the flat. She spotted one on the fireplace that was from 2 months ago when she and Fred had a huge flour fight while baking cookies together and there was another one on the table next to the couch that had them standing in their swimsuits on a beach in Australia they visited last summer together. She was going to miss him. She stood knowing she needed to hurry and gather her things.

_give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me _  
Rose started going through the bathroom and the bedroom collecting everything that she needed and wanted back. She also took one of Fred's shirts she used to sleep in when she stayed the night. She shrunk everything down and stuffed it into her pocket.

Looking around a final time, she laughed, picturing the running around the flat they used to do when chasing each other and having fun in general.

_I'm gonna smile  
Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh So you cant see me cry_

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from Fred's desk Rose decided to write a quick note to him thanking him for the wonderful times they shared and letting him know that if he ever needed anything that she would always be there.

She wrote how sorry she was that it didn't work out but that she was glad to know there was someone who would make Fred genuinely happy and take care of him like he deserved.

_I'm gonna let you go Style  
And even if it kills me I'm gonna smile_

She wrote the day and time she left and asked him to see her once more to say goodbye and that she would like him to bring Hermione. She wanted to be sure she said thank you to the girl that would take food care of the man she cared so much about. She also wanted to make sure that Fred didn't chicken out telling Hermione the way he felt.

Leaving the note on the coffee table where Fred was sure to find it, Rose made a last run through of the flat to be sure she didn't forget anything.

_I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you wont see me hurtin'_

With one last look around, Rose apparated away from her second home with a single tear running down her cheek and a smile on her lips.

_I'm gonna let you go Style  
and even if it kills me I'm gonna Smile_


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody in His Right Mind would've Left Her

**Nobody in His Right Mind would've Left Her**

"-orge!" Fred hadn't even apparated completely into George's flat when he started screaming his name. "George! George! GEORGE!"

"Fred, what's wrong? What's happened?" George rushed into the living room with a worried look on his face and a towel around his waste.

"Rose left me." Fred said with an emotion in his voice that couldn't be read.

"Merlin, is that all? I was about to get in the shower." George went to turn and head back to the bathroom when Fred grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him.

"Is that all….you ask 'is that all?' No it's not all! Do you know what this means?" Fred was livid that his brother was just brushing this off as no big deal.

"That Rose left you." George shrugged and again went to turn away.

"Not only that. I can finally admit what I have been lying about for so long. I can finally tell the world I love her." Fred nodded and then realized that George had an extremely confused look on his face.

_I burn with desire each time my heart fans the fire  
to that old flame that burns inside of me._

"Why would you tell the world you love Rose now that she left you?" George knew what he meant. He knew that this is exactly what needed to happen, but had to get Fred to admit it.

"George you prat…I'm talking about Hermione." Fred dropped himself down onto a big maroon armchair sitting in the living room.

"I know. But are you sure she even wants you back. She went to the burrow after leaving your flat and mum flooed and told me that Hermione was throwing a tantrum about something. It wasn't until I got an owl from Hermione that I knew it was you. You are an awful git sometimes, you know that? She sounded pretty hurt and angry. Mum said that she wouldn't, scratch that, she couldn't stop crying. I'll be right back out. Let me go throw some clothes on."

Fred sat in the chair, thinking to himself. He didn't know how to feel. He wasn't sure if he should be sad that his engagement was broken off, upset that he hurt Hermione so much, worried that his mum would find out about the relationship, happy that he could finally confess his love to Hermione or pissed that his brother called him a git. George came walking back into the living room minutes later in a black polo and jeans.

Fred looked away from George to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. George walked up to his brother and patted his back. He just lowered his head into his hands and let out a sob.

"What have I done George? I can't believe I left her."

_She cried when I left her, now I cry to forget her.  
Oh, how foolish I was to ever want to leave._

George sat in the chair opposite Fred and just listened to the ramblings of the distraught redhead.

"I should never have left her. She loved me, forcefully and fearlessly loved me; up until tonight. I should never have told her I never loved her. I should never have told her the lies that came out of my mouth. I ruined it. I ruined everything.

_'Cause nobody in his right mind would've left her.  
I had to be crazy to say goodbye._

"Hermione is the embodiment of purity and ecstasy. She was everything that any person with a heart beating in their chest could want to live the rest of their lives loving. And I foolishly gave it up; handed it to that arse and he didn't care. He didn't love her. Not the way I did. And I threw it away."

_Nobody in his right mind would've left her.  
Even my heart was smart enough to stay behind. _

George couldn't take being silent any longer. He had to say something. He had to comfort his twin; he had to make him realize what needed to be done.

"Fred, calm down. She loves you. No matter what happened, she loves you and always will. But you have to go to her. You have to love her. You have to be straightforward with her. Tell her that you're sorry, that you miss her every second of every day and ell her that you still kiss her picture goodnight every night before you can lie your head down on your pillow-"

_I still carry her picture; I wish her well  
With the new love I know she's found by now. _

"I do not!" Fred yelled with a blush flowing over his freckled cheeks.

"Don't lie to me Fred. I know you do. You tried the whole letting her go because you thought it would be the best for her. You wished her well and still she came back. What's that old muggle saying, you have to let the one you love go and if it is meant to be they will come back to you. I believe that statement is the very essence of what is happening. Now you two just need to let it happen." George was trying desperately to make his brother realize what he had been saying since the day he found out Fred had left Hermione.

He got up and walked to the kitchen and brought back two butterbeers. Handing one to Fred and drinking the other himself he sat back in the chair and watched his brother's slow movements.

Fred had climbed out of the chair and was leaning with his back against the wall helping to hold him in place. He just kept picturing what would have happened had he never let her go in the first place. If he had just told Ron to sod off and shouted to the world that Hermione was his and no one else could have her.

But he didn't. That isn't the way things worked out and he felt for the millionth time in years that it was a mistake. He had let go the one woman in the world he knew he could and would love for the rest of his life.

_Each night finds me dreamin'; each day I spend thinkin'  
how much I wish she was still around. _

"George, why did you ever let me leave her?" Fred looked over at him from the wall. He had tears in his eyes, dripping down and causing wet spots on his blue button up shirt. Hermione had bought him this shirt. She said it brought out his eyes. She even slept in it a few times. He wore it for her.

"Dear brother you left her before I had a chance to do or say anything. It wasn't until Ron asked her out at dinner and she said yes that I knew you guys had broken up. I wanted you guys to be together. I seen how happy she made you, and you did the same for her. It was actually quite sickening how your smile widened and her eyes twinkled when you were in a room together." George said with a grin, hoping to lighten his brother's mood a bit. But it didn't help.

Again Fred was on another rant about how wonderful Hermione was. George agreed with everything he said. Hermione was a wonderful woman and he loved her very much, like a sister of course. But he could see how Fred could be so in love with her. It wouldn't take much for any man to fall head over heels for the know-it-all.

"George, I love her. Who wouldn't? She is extraordinary. She makes a room light up with her laughter. Even with as clever as she was, she never belittled me for not knowing something or forgetting something. She would just help me learn or remember it. She made me feel like the best version of myself when I was with her. I haven't been the same since losing her."

_'Cause nobody in his right mind would've left her.  
I had to be crazy to say goodbye._

"For one, you didn't lose her, you handed her away. And for two, no you haven't been the same and she hasn't either. She loves you and I know it. You two will be together if my name isn't Fred Weasley." George said with a grin, that Fred didn't see.

"That's not your name!" Fred looked worried.

"I know. Anyway! We have to come up with a plan to get her to forgive you."

_Nobody in his right mind would've left her.  
Even my heart was smart enough to stay behind. _

For the rest of the evening Fred and George concocted a plan and then owled Ginny to see if she could help.


	8. Chapter 8

On Bended Knee

**On Bended Knee **

After concocting a plan to get Hermione to forgive him, Fred owled Ginny to ask for her help. Ginny didn't know the situation, in fact no one other than George, Fred and Hermione knew. But he told her it was to help Hermione get out of the melancholy state she was in. Ginny agreed to help get Hermione to meet with him, even if it required trickery, which she was sure it probably would.

"Hey, Mione. How are you feeling?" Ginny walked over and sat on Hermione's bed and looked down on her. Hermione's normal sparkling eyes were fogged over, and her normally bushy curly hair was matted and flat. She looked absolutely horrific.

"I'm just peachy keen, Gin," Hermione replied sarcastically to her best friend. Ginny, with a thwarted look on her face, stood to leave her downtrodden friend alone in her sadness.

"I'm sorry Gin. I shouldn't take this out on you. I'm okay. Granted I've been better and almost would rather being petrified like in 2nd year but, it could be worse I suppose."

Ginny smiled and went back over to Hermione's bed, only this time pulling her best friend up and dragged her toward the shower.

"What are you doing?" Hermione was attempting to pull away from Ginny's grasp.

"You are quite ripe so you are going to get a shower and then we are going to spend the day at the muggle spa you took me to for my birthday last year." Ginny had gotten Hermione into the bathroom, but now it was time for the fight into the shower.

"Gin I don't feel like it." Hermione was looked sad in her pink fuzzy bathrobe and blue pajama pants. She was horrified when she seen herself in the mirror, but didn't want to give in.

"You are going to get a shower and you are going with me to the spa. Don't make me hex you." At this Hermione gave in and took a shower. She came out, looking less disheveled but still sad. She was wearing jeans with a green top and some trainers. She didn't bother with make up or fixing her hair, as she was certain they would take care of that at the spa. She walked downstairs to the waiting Ginny and they apparated to the spa.

Both had a full day's worth of treatments at the spa, mud baths, massages, the sauna, facials, and the whole 9 yards.

As they were leaving the spa, Ginny could tell a difference in Hermione. Her eyes were sparkling again and a small smile was on her face. She had gotten her hair, makeup and nails done and now Ginny was dragging her to a clothing store in Diagon Alley.

The clerk was kind elderly, but very kind. She showed Hermione what was called a mood dress. It was a basic satin evening dress that was white until you put it on. Once on it changes colors with your mood. Ginny had told Hermione they were going to have a nice night out since Harry was out of town on Auror business. Hermione knew exactly where she wanted to go.

After buying new outfits and going and packing overnight bags, the girls apparated to Paris, France. They got a room at the little hotel that Hermione and Fred had stayed at and then they went to the restaurant Fred had taken her to.

Ginny was amazed and couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"How in the world did you find this place?"

"Fred brought me here when we were dating." Hermione realized what she said when Ginny's eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh bullocks!"

"WHAT?" Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Oh goodness I didn't mean to say that. I was mistaken. I meant Ron." Hermione was a rather bad liar. Her dress shone pink with embarrassment with knowing she let out the secret she swore to keep. Ginny seen right through it and badgered Hermione until she gave in and told her the whole story.

"No wonder he wanted to do this then…" Ginny thought out loud to herself. She knew there was someone else that Hermione had given her heart to, but she would have never guessed it was Fred.

"Who wanted to do what?" Hermione asked with a very inquisitive look on her face.

"I wanted to do this for you." Hermione knew that voice and tears were fighting their way into her eyes. She wouldn't let herself turn around. Her dress shone with red and blue, signifying anger and sadness. Fred reached a single red rose over Hermione's shoulder and placed a hand on her back, nudging her to turn around. Hermione was stubborn though.

"Fred, I have nothing to say to you. And I don't think there is anything further for you to say to me so I am going to the hotel and drinking a whole bottle of firewhiskey myself and enjoy the quiet drunkenness that will be my life." Her dress was now redder than blue and was gradually losing the blue altogether.

"No you aren't Hermione. You are going to stay here and find out what it is Fred has to say. We both put a lot of work into this and you are at least going to hear him out. I am going to the hotel room, getting my stuff and apparating home as was the plan all along."

"Ginny, you were in on this? You set me up?" Hermione looked mortified that her best friend would be in on this treachery. She looked down at her feet, upset and angry. Why does everyone she loves hurt her?

"Yes, to help you. Now listen to him and find out what's going on and then tell me all about it tomorrow." Ginny apparated away. Fred took Ginny's seat and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. He seen the anger and hurt in her eyes. He couldn't look away from her. She was beautiful. He could barely remember what it was he wanted to tell her.

"I lied to you," Fred stated when he finally gained the courage to talk again.

"No shit, you told me you loved me and you didn't." Hermione wouldn't look away from him, but she wanted to so badly. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to be in his arms. But she couldn't.

"No Hermione. The lie was when I told you I didn't love you. I lied when I told you that I loved Rose and I lied when I told you Rose was pregnant. But never, never have I doubted or questioned my love for you." Fred was pleading with his eyes. He wanted her to believe him and just jump into his arms like she had tried to do after she left Ron.

_Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane_

"Then why did you tell me all of those things? Why did you want to hurt me?" Hermione was confused. Her eyes held a questioning look, and she couldn't help but want an answer.

"I didn't want to. I thought I had to. I had made a commitment to Rose and didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to be irresponsible and fickle. I didn't want to let her down like I let you down." Fred could sense the sharp inhale of breath Hermione took. His words had hurt her. He then realized his biggest mistake. He was willing to do something for Rose that he wasn't willing to do for Hermione. He had been willing to stay, no matter what.

"Then what has changed? Why are you here?" Hermione hadn't even thought about the fact he had just admitted to himself. She just wanted to know why he was here. Was he trying to hurt her further?

"Rose is leaving. She is going to America and she wanted me to be with you. I never told her about us. I never told anyone. But everyone knew that I was in love and it wasn't with Rose, just as everyone knew your heart belonged to someone who wasn't Ron. I made a huge mistake. Please, what do I have to do to prove it to you?"

_And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you_

"Fred, I don't know if we can be together." Hermione's dress turned baby blue as tears started falling from her eyes. Fred looked at her with every ounce of compassion he could muster.

"Hermione, please listen. Please wait until I tell you everything before you make a decision." He grabbed for her hand, but she pulled it away. She looked at him sharply, and he nearly flinched.

"What do you need to say?" The dress again showed red and blue.

"Since we broke up, since I left you, I haven't been the same person. I drive myself crazy thinking about how much I want to kiss you and hold you. There are so many promises and vows that I can make to you, and none of them would mean a thing because I lost your trust but I am willing to go back and start over and work in gaining that back. I will never let you go again. I made that mistake once and have learned and grown because of it."

_If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee That I'll never let you go_

Fred now got up and kneeled in front of Hermione and took her hand in his.  
"We were happy together and I think we can be again. I don't think I can live without the hope of reliving the best night of my life, the night that we made love."

**Flashback **

He kissed her sweetly, lovingly. Hermione would have none of that. She pulled him deeper into her and rolled onto her back dragging him on top of her. She wrapped her long slender legs around his waist and gently ran her fingernails up and down his back. Fred moaned into the kiss, praying in his mind that he wasn't dreaming this. Hermione pushed up on his chest ever so lightly, and swiftly unbuttoned his blue shirt and ran her fingers over his muscular chest. She could see the goose bumps starting to form on his body. He slipped her dress off revealing a very enticing pink lacey bra and panty set.

He slowly trailed kisses from her mouth to her navel and back up. Her body was on fire with his touch. He ran his hand down the curves of her body, his mouth never leaving hers, licking and nibbling at her lips. She gently weaved one hand into his hair and the other was tenderly rubbing up and down his sculpted arm. His touch felt like a feather caressing her flat stomach and the insides of her thighs. Not a single thought entered her mind other than the explosion of emotion that came from his touch.

He gently broke away from her mouth and lifted up. He looked her in the eyes asking the silent question she knew would come. She nodded and without saying a word Fred helped her up off the bed and reached behind her and undone the clasp that held her bra in place. She let it drop to the floor next to her green dress. She not once felt embarrassed because it was Fred and she loved him. She wanted this as much as he did and not only for herself, but she wanted it for him as well. She slid his opened shirt off his arms and snaked a trail with her fingernail down his chest watching his eyes the whole time. He tried not to close his eyes but couldn't help it. She was driving him mad with her touch, but no matter how eager he was, he wouldn't rush it.

Hermione surprised him when she, of her own accord, reached for his belt and started undoing it, again, her eyes never leaving his. She had her whole life to look at his body, right now she was enjoying the look of passion that had taken over his eyes since she walked down the stairs earlier that night.

Fred kneeled down and gently slid her panties down her legs following them with gentle kisses all the way to her feet. He slid his pants and boxers down and lifted Hermione up and laid her gently on the bed. He gingerly kissed up and down her body licked and nibbled at what he found to be her most sensitive spots and left little red marks in places that made her moan when he reached them. He rose back up, his face right over hers, and again asked his silent question. She nodded and pulled him down into a kiss and parted her legs so he lay between them rather than on top of them. He took this as his queue to cast a contraceptive charm on Hermione to be certain she did not get pregnant, not this time anyway. Slowly and carefully he entered her as a moan escaped her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a passion filled kiss.

They moved as one and reached climax together as he gently lay himself down beside her. Hermione rolled over to lay halfway on his chest with his arm around her shoulders caressing her back lovingly. They fell asleep in each others arms and woke up happier than they ever had been in their lives.

**End Flashback**

_Can we go back to the days when our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong _

"Hermione, I want those times back with you. I want to be able to hold you and walk with you and sit under a tree and read with you and enjoy every moment of every day knowing you are mine."

Hermione was now crying. Thinking about the times they had together broke her heart. She tried so hard, for so long, to block out those memories. Now they resurfaced with a force that threatened her sanity. She could almost feel his touch remembering the way it felt that night. She wanted that touch so bad, but the pain that came afterward, when he left. That she never wanted to feel again.

"We had an ideal love. We loved each other for who we were and not for who we wanted each other to be. I don't know why I let you go and asked myself that question a hundred times a day since that fateful day I hurt you. I am so sorry."

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be_

Fred again tried to reach for her hand, this time she let him take it. She kept looking him in the eyes, tears escaping the corners and flowing down her cheeks.

"Just tell me what I can do to make you realize what you mean to me. Tell me how to fix this."

Fred stood up and got a drink of water and knelt back down. He was so nervous his mouth was parching rather quickly. He looked her deep into her eyes. They same way he looked at her that night in Paris. He wanted her to know he wanted her and loved her.

_Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee_

"Please Hermione. I'm on my knees begging you to please take me back. Please bring me back up from this lowly position I have created for myself, this lonely hole I dug myself into."

Fred continued with his begging, his pleading for her to forgive him. He hoped it was working. Her dress had turned completely blue. Her anger had disappeared, and she was full of sadness.

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee_

"I can't get you out of my head. You are always in my dreams at night and thoughts each day. Now I want you to be there physically too. I can't stand the loneliness I feel without you there to touch and kiss everyday."

Hermione was becoming confused about what she wanted. Her dress was showing every color of the rainbow. Fred noticed this and couldn't help but feel bad for hurting her the way he has. He loved her so much, how can he prove it to her so she would stop being confused?

_So many nights I dream of you  
holding my pillow tight  
I know that I don't need to be alone_

"I was the one that forced you to be with Ron. I faced that reality a while ago. It was my fault. I should have opened my eyes and seen that everyone would have been happy about us being together and Ron would have gotten over it."

Fred leaned down and started talking without looking at her. She knew he was crying. She could hear him trying to talk without revealing the lump in his throat.

_I open up my eyes  
To face reality_

"My life just drags by without you in it and I can't stand it anymore. Please Hermione. I am begging you. Please be with me. Love me."

Fred looked back up with tears in his eyes and pleaded with her, he kissed the hand that he held in his.

_Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

"I am so sorry for what I put you through. I know now that I was wrong and I need to make it up to you. I want you to come back with me. Stay with me."

_Baby, I'm sorry  
Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done  
Please come back home girl _

"You trusted me and I hurt you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for the hurt I put you through and know that I will never do that to you again. I love you."

_I know you put all your trust in me  
I'm sorry I let you down  
Please forgive me_

"I'm swallowing my Weasley pride and stubbornness and begging you. I know it's no one's fault but my own and I accept that. But I won't accept knowing you won't always be by my side." Fred was now talking through sobs. The front of his shirt was nearly soaked by the tears that had fallen onto it.

_Gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on_ me

"I'm ready to start a life with you. I'm ready to shout it from the mountain tops. Hermione Granger-Weasley is the woman I love. Please, if you feel even an ounce of what you did for me, don't let this end. We can be together.

_I want a new life And I want it with you  
If you feel the same Don't ever let it go_

"If we weren't meant to be, Rose never would've gotten that job in the U.S. and I never would have gotten to courage to come to you tonight. Love brought us together once and it will do it again. Tell me you aren't hurting being apart from me. I know you can't because I know that deep down you are still in love with me."

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It can heal all things  
We won't hurt anymore_

"Our love isn't dead yet. We can still make this work. Please."

_No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home_

"I can't swear that we will never fight. I can't swear that we will never have regrets or issues. And I can't swear that you will be able to put up with me forever. But I can swear that on this night I am pledging my life, my soul and my heart to you. Please stay with me tonight in the hotel. We won't do anything other than talk and if you will let me I want to fall asleep in your arms. Then tomorrow please come home with me and we will tell them all we are together and no one can stop us from loving each other. Please Hermione."

Fred looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, but could see that she was still hurting. She made her face show no emotion anymore. Her tears were gone; she spoke with a calm voice.

"Fred, you are right when you say that I am still in love with you, and you are definitely right when you say you hurt me. But I don't know if we can be together anymore. You tore my heart into pieces when you told me those things. You created a hole in my heart that I don't know will ever heal. I can't stay with you tonight and I can't take you back. I just don't think I can ever trust you again."

Hermione left with a blue dress and sad eyes. Fred just sat there in the floor and wept like a baby realizing again the mistake that he made when he hurt the woman he loved for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Listen To Your Heart

**Listen To Your Heart **

Hermione didn't go home that night, instead she went to the hotel and called the only person she could think of, Ginny Potter. Ginny apparated straight to Hermione's hotel room and brought with her a big box of chocolates and a huge bottle of firewhiskey, thinking this was going to be a long night. Hermione had already changed out of her mood dress, but Ginny didn't need her to be wearing that dress to see the smile that Hermione had on her face was fake. Hermione's eyes gave her away.  
_  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Hermione just sat on the bed, her knees drawn into her chest and lowered her head. Ginny sat next to her friend and placed her hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"Mione, are you okay? I mean, I know you aren't okay right now, but are you going to be?" Ginny wasn't sure how to comfort her friend. Hermione had never really seemed this broken before. Ginny was afraid for Hermione, not sure what the girl would be capable of in this state.

"I don't know. I said no to him. I was strong and held my ground and told him no. He wanted me back." Hermione sobbed quietly into her hands. She felt so lost and alone, why did he have to do this to her? Why did he have to play with her heart at a time when it was so fragile?

"Why did you say no?" Ginny asked, finally taking in the room she was sitting in. The walls were painted a dark blue color with a white border around the ceiling and floor. There was a light oak armoire and desk in the room as well as a TV, a small refrigerator, and microwave. The bathroom door was closed, so she wasn't aware what it looked like, but noticed a huge Jacuzzi tub sitting in the corner surrounded by mirrors and candles. There were a couple of floral paintings hanging on the wall and a large bouquet sitting on top of the armoire. She then turned her attention back to her broken friend, awaiting an answer.

"Ginny, you don't know the pain I went through when he ended things. Then he told me he no longer loved me and that he never really did. It broke my heart. I don't know if I can trust him not to do it again." Hermione was looking at Ginny with bloodshot eyes. Her face was puffy and blotchy from crying so much.

"Hermione, when you told me about your time with Fred, I had never seen your eyes shine like they did. I had never seen such a huge smile on your face. The way you described it was like heaven. You should give him another chance. Let him prove he has grown and realized his mistakes. " Ginny wanted her friend to be happy, and she knew her brother must love her to go through all of this just to make Hermione happy.

"But Ginny, what if he hasn't? What if he does it again? I don't think my heart can take any more of this dark sadness. I can't handle that." Hermione was being honest. She had been in a dark place since the day he told her he never loved her. She felt dead inside, like her heart was no longer beating, but she was living off of the stale blood that already flowed through her veins. It was cold.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

"Do you love him?" Ginny looked imploringly at Hermione, hoping for an honest answer. She didn't get one.

"I don't know." Hermione lied. She knew she still loved him, and had trouble believing that she had said no when he had asked her to come back to him.

"What is your heart saying?" Ginny knew the truth. Any sane person could look Hermione in the eyes and see the love she held for Fred Weasley. Now, it was just a matter of convincing her.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

"My heart is crying out for him. But my head is telling me to run and not look back." Hermione got up off the bed and started pacing.

"Mione, I think you need to fully think about this before you make a decision. Owl him. Tell him you just need some time to think. Tell him it's not a no but it's not a yes. Tell him you will let him know." Hermione knew that Ginny was right. She was in no state to make such a big decision that would affect her life so drastically. Maybe she should think about it. But how could she be sure that he wouldn't do it again.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"Ginny, is it really worth it though? Is it worth getting my heart broken again?" Hermione's eyes had a fresh round of tears playing at the corners. She was afraid of never being able to come out of this without him.

"You are the one that has to answer that question. Is it worth the chance to have his arms around you? Is it worth it to relive your night in Paris together? Is it worth it to maybe one day marry him and have little redheaded bookish prankster children with him?" Ginny was hoping to get a smile out of her friend when she said this. But she didn't. Hermione only sobbed harder.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_.

"Those hopes were burst when he told me he didn't love me. Those dreams, those wishes were broken when he gave me up to Ron. My dreams are no longer my dreams. I don't dream about things I want anymore. My dreams belong to a land of nightmares, and a land of loneliness and helplessness."

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

"But you still love him and you can take those dreams back. I'm not saying go run to him now. I'm not saying to go elope and get married without thinking and acknowledging what has happened. I'm just saying listen to your heart and what it is saying to you. Right now you have no other choice but to become a crazy cat lady, which you are well on your way to already."

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

"But Ginny, I- wait a minute…I am not on my way to becoming a crazy cat lady. I only have Crookshanks." Ginny laughed and amazingly so did Hermione. Hermione plopped back down on the bed, lying on her stomach with her feet dangling off the side.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. _

"Mione, all I am saying, all I think you should do is listen to what that tiny little voice in your heart wants…because as much of a bookworm as you are…brains don't always have the answer. And sometimes your brain just doesn't know how to feel or what to say."

Hermione laid her head back down on the cream comforter that covered the bed. Her makeup had caused stains all over it, but she didn't care.

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words. _

"Imagine if I hadn't given Harry a second chance. He left me heartbroken. But I swallowed my foolish Weasley pride and when he asked me to marry him I said yes. I took that leap. It's been magical ever since. From the way you have described it; your relationship with Fred was beautiful. Full of excitement from the fear of being caught, to the passion you felt toward each other and the love that you held in each others hearts. "

Hermione knew that Ginny was right. She had given Harry another chance and they are happier than ever. Maybe it would work. But what if it didn't?

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

"How do I know he is for real though?"

"There is a person who knows Fred's every thought and move. I'll apparate and bring George here." Ginny stood, finally realizing what she needed to do.

"Your right Ginny, George will know. He has too." Hermione looked hopeful for the first time in a long time.

Ginny and George appeared in just a couple of minutes. He ran over to Hermione and hugged her to him. She felt safe in his arms, and knew it was because he reminded her so much of Fred. How could he not? They were twins after all.

"George, what are you doing?" Hermione managed to say through the fabric pushing against her mouth.

"I am just buttering you up for me not telling you sooner what I am about to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" George finally let Hermione go. Her face was red from the lack of oxygen.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed my brother?"

"How could I forget? I have thanked you for that several times."

"You remember what was supposed to happen when two people kissed?"

"The berries- wait, are you telling me you seen what color they were?"

"Hermione, I never wanted to tell you guys before but Fred forced it out of me a few weeks ago and he has acted crazy since. I wanted the right thing to work out on its own but I don't think it will. Not with everything that's happened. I don't know what you are planning on doing or what your thoughts on Fred are at this moment, but I think you have a right to know whether you were meant to be together or not. I think you have a right to know before you decide whether you are going to give my brother another shot."  
"Just tell me, George."

"Hermione, they were red."**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Never Let You Go

**Never Let You Go**

Hermione couldn't speak. Her mind was racing at what George had just told her. Had she made a huge mistake when she told Fred no tonight? She should never have married Ron, she never should have said yes to him when he asked her out that night. She should have fought for Fred. She should have announced it to the world.

"Red? Oh my! You're certain?" Please let him be mistaken, please don't let me have wasted so many years without the man I am meant to be with. Hermione's thoughts were racing.

"Yes Mione, you and Fred are meant to be together. Now what is your heart telling you?" George her in the eyes, and seen the desperation she was feeling. He knew that telling her the truth finally made her realize what she needed to do.

"That I need to get dressed and find the love of my life." Hermione threw a pair of trainers and hugged both Ginny and George. She thanked them before bolting out of the room. She had no idea that she wouldn't have to run very far.

Fred just happened to be walking around outside the hotel knowing that it was where Hermione was staying. He just turned to start pacing in the other direction when he seen a brown bushy ponytail bouncing behind a girl running out of the hotel.

"Hermione! Hermione! Is that you?" Fred yelled desperately. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was tearstained. He couldn't believe he was about to face her again. What would he say? How could he make her believe he was sorry and he would never hurt her again?

Hermione turned around and seen where her name had been coming from. She seen the red hair he knew so well. She knew how it smelt, how it felt, how it fell in his eyes when he was concentrating on something. He started running toward her when he came to the realization that it was Hermione. She took off toward him too. She started talking in a ragged breath as she reached him.

"Fred. I need to talk to you. I just talked to Ginny and George and they made me realize something." Hermione looked into his eyes, the eyes she felt she could easily become lost in forever.

"And what is it they made you realize?" Fred was hopeful that his brother and sister had made Hermione realize she loved him and that he would never again hurt her the way he had before.

Hermione placed her hand upon his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes and replied, "That the only thing my heart has wished for in the past few years is to be close to you."

_If I had one wish boy,  
I'd wish you next to me_

"Hermione I feel the same way. Please forgive me for hurting you. I hope you understand why I did everything I did." Fred took Hermione's hand from his cheek and held it in his own.

"I do Fred, I always did. I just didn't like it because it meant being away from you. I didn't care how or when or why we were together. I just wanted to be with you."

Hermione finally took the time to look around. When she was here with Fred, they didn't really leave the hotel room that night and had apparated in and out after checking it at the desk. The hotel was in a beautiful part of town, a large park right across the street, a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower behind some large trees. It was an amazingly beautiful site.

_And it could be in summer, fall, or spring boy  
Cuz you make my heart sing_

Fred noticed her looking around and also took in the scenery, but his eyes came back to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and that was the woman standing before him. With puffy cheeks, blotchy red skin, and bloodshot eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail, Hermione had never looked more beautiful.

"Hermione, everyday since that last day together I have missed you. I want you to know that from this moment on, my heart, soul, body, mind and love are yours." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, a lump rose in her throat. His eyes looked so sincere, staring into the depths of her soul, asking for her to believe him.

"Fred, do you mean that? Are you absolutely certain?" She looked hopeful, and happy. Her eyes held the sparkle they had lacked since they broke up.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life."

_I wanna give my heart, my soul, my love to you , ohh baby, yeah  
Cuz everyday I'm not with you, I'm missing you, Like crazy_

Hermione jumped into Fred's arms and wrapped her arms possessively around his neck. She felt a warmth and safety filling her entire being. His arms, his embrace were where she felt at home.

"Fred just hold me forever, please." Hermione's face was pushed into his shoulder which was getting wet from her tears of happiness.

"Hermione, darling, I will never ever let you go if you don't want me to."

_I need you to  
Love me--Hold me--Touch me  
down deep in my soul, never let it go,_

"But, what about Rose?" Hermione just remembered he had said something about America at the cafe, but why wasn't he going with her? And how did Rose know about them? She hated to hurt such a good person. She knew Rose and actually liked her, and felt they would have been great friends under different circumstances.

"Rose is a great person and a wonderful friend, but she could never compare to the beauty that you are. Hermione, I love you with all of my heart. There is no room for anyone else right now."

_Cuz the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go, Cuz I really love you so_

"Right now? What do you mean 'right now'? Are you planning on falling in love with someone else?" Hermione looked at him questioningly, not realizing what he meant.

"When we have children. Only then will my heart expand to allow more love in." Hermione giggled at his corny remark, but loved it all the same. He cared so much and he was planning for a future, a future for them, together.

"Fred, can I tell you something?" Fred looked at her and noticed the seriousness that filled her expression.

"Anything."

"Without you, I was absolutely nothing." Hermione frowned while making this statement, realizing now the truthfulness of it. When Fred wrapped his arms around her tonight, it was as if her soul reentered her body and she was no longer a cold, empty shell.

"What do you mean?" Fred thought he might know what she meant, but wanted to make certain he understood. He wanted to know her every thought and feeling.

"I only went through the motions of my life. I didn't actually live it. I didn't enjoy it."

_If You must know the truth boy,  
I'm nothing without you,_

"I know what you mean now. I felt the same way. It's amazing because before we were together I heard a lot of people say this or that was too good to be true. I never knew what it meant. Not until that day we kissed under the mistletoe. It was after that kiss that I asked myself if it was real. It seemed too good. I thought it was a dream."

Fred leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

_Its funny how I know what people mean, boy  
When it's too good to be true_

"Fred, I just realized you are still holding me up in the air." Hermione giggled ad her feet swayed in the air. Fred didn't look at all winded and she loved that fact. He was so strong and it made him that much more safe to be with.

"Yea, so?" Fred smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

"Aren't your arms getting tired?"

"Never as long as you are in them." Yet another corny line, that Hermione fell for, as always.

"Fred, even just standing here joking and talking I have the best times with you. No matter what we are doing I am just happy to be with you."

_Because you give me joy, good love, good times,  
Such happiness, ohh yeah_

"Mione, I feel the same way." Fred finally set Hermione down, but did not release his hold on her. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers. It was their first kiss since the day before they broke up; it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione yelled, not realizing she did so. Then she blushed as she seen Fred's worried expression.

"What??" Fred wasn't sure what Hermione was exclaiming about.

"Thank Merlin that I wasn't just dreaming when I remembered it being so good." She leaned up and kissed him again, wanting to feel that electricity pass through her body once more.

_And every day I thank the Lord for you,  
I feel, so blessed_

"I've never been kissed like you kiss me. Never. How do you do it?" Fred looked at Hermione and she knew he was telling the truth. She knew that no one could possibly kiss him the way she did, because no one loved him like she did.

"I just fill every kiss with ever ounce of love I feel for you." She said this with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.

_If you only knew, what you really do  
ain't never had no one that does it quite like you do_

"Hermione, I'm so glad we found each other when we did. No matter the pain and trouble we had to go through to be together."

"And why do you say that?" Hermione blinked flirtatiously at Fred.

_You can spend half a life time trying to find one like you  
That's why I am so glad I found you, babe _

"Because it makes me believe in wishes coming true."

"How?" Hermione never really believed in wishes. Not since she was a kid anyway.

"When I was five, I made a wish on a star that I would find the woman that would always laugh along with me, take care of me when I got hurt, and love me to the end of the earth." Fred looked embarrassed. He had never told anyone that, not even George.

"And what makes you think that I would do those things?" Hermione had a glint in her eye that Fred always loved to see. She knew he was his wish come true.

"Because I would do them for you and I know you would never let me show you up." Fred knew the best way that to get Hermione riled up was to get at her competitive side.

"Fred Weasley you are incorrigible!"

"And you are beautiful!" He leaned in and kissed her again, a long passionate kiss that left both of their lips red and swollen.

_I wished upon a star and it came true  
I need for you to love me_

"Ya know Fred, I have that hotel room all night."

"What is it you are implying Ms. Granger?" He couldn't contain his excitement, and was sure Hermione had used a husky voice on purpose, knowing how it turned him on.

"How would you like to relive the best night of my life?" The sparkle in Hermione's eyes, reminded him of that night and the chemistry they shared.

"I would and could want nothing more."


	11. Chapter 11

Tis the End

**Tis the End  
**  
Fred woke up with Hermione in his arms and a smile on his face. He walked out on the balcony of the hotel room and couldn't believe the view. The world had never looked more beautiful. As thoughts of last night filled his head he felt two arms wrap around his face from behind and a head lay against his back. He gently held one of the hands and pulled Hermione around to in front of him.

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Good morning handsome." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on Fred's lips. He held her in his arms attempting to deepen the kiss, but to no avail. Hermione gently pushed him away and looked innocently into his eyes. "We don't need to start anything we won't have time to finish. We need to get to the burrow before we have a search party sent for us."

Fred nodded, sullenly. They jumped in the shower, washed and got dressed. They grabbed each others hands and apparated to the burrow. They were about to open the door when it swung open with a breathless Mrs. Weasley running out to grab them into a hug. Luckily for Fred and Hermione, Ginny and George recounted their tale of love to everyone in the family. They felt relief rush over them knowing that they wouldn't have to tell the story over a million and one times… Merlin knew how many Weasley's there were.

Making their way to the living room, Hermione felt a sudden catch of breathe as Ron ran up and gave her a big hug. She was shocked.

"What is all this for?"

"Hermione, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

"Ron, we won't be getting back together."

"I know, and truthfully, I am glad you and Fred are together because I don't feel so guilty about the news I have."

"What news?"

"Lavender and I are moving in together. She loves me very much, as well as I love her."

"Oh Ronald that is wonderful. Of course I forgive you. We've all been friends too long to stay mad." Hermione finally hugged him back.

It was about dinnertime when the door bell rang. Fred knew who it was for he had snuck upstairs and owled someone to come meet them here for dinner. He knew no one would mind, for as Mrs. Weasley always said, the more the merrier.

"Rose, glad you could make it."

Rose walked in the door, a little hesitantly, unsure of the family's feelings toward her for breaking off the wedding. They all greeted her with hugs and warm smiles.

"Fred, I still don't understand why you wanted me to come tonight."

"Rose, you said you wanted me to bring Hermione to say goodbye, but I couldn't wait that long. I wanted you to come to see the surprise. You wanted to be certain that I told Hermione the way I feel. Well, I am going to ask her to marry me tonight, and it wouldn't have been right without you. I wouldn't be with her without you. You became one of my best friends. I need you here for support."

"Fred I am so glad. Does anyone else know you are going to ask her?"

"No only you."

"Dinnertime!" Molly yelled for everyone to come to the kitchen to sit to eat.

"Before we get started, I have an announcement that I would like to make. As you all know, Hermione and I are madly in love with each other, all because of Ginny's big mouth."

"I resent that remark!"

"Ginny, we love you for it though."

"Well, that's alright then."

"May I get back to my announcement now? Good. I just wanted to say that, Hermione, I love you with all of my heart. I have never felt this way about another woman and I don't think I could stand to ever be apart from you again. You are my light, my life and my world. It would all fade away without you. I don't want to ever wake up without you beside me like I have done for so long. This morning is how every morning should be for the rest of our lives. What I am trying to say is Hermione will you make me the happiest Weasley in the world and be my wife?"

"Oh Fred!" Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Mione, love, can I assume that is a yes?"

"Yes! Oh Fred yes!" Hermione kissed him fiercely, producing woof whistles from the men and awws from the women.

Hermione broke free from Fred and walked over to Rose and asked to speak with her in the other room.

"Oh Hermione, congratulations." The two girls quickly embraced and then Hermione motioned for Rose to join her on the couch.

"Rose, you have played a big part in Fred's life as well as mine now. I know we don't know each other very well but I would like for you to be a bridesmaid at our wedding. It just wouldn't feel right if you weren't there."

"Hermione, of course."

The girls walked back in talking about wedding plans and all the guys looked to Fred. He just bowed his head and shook it.

"So when are you 2 going to get married?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well Fred, how about we plan for the fall. We could have an autumn wedding right here at the burrow."

"Sound lovely Mione. It will be beautiful."

"What do you think Ginny?"

"Oh I can already picture it…Gold bridesmaid dresses. All of us carrying fall bouquets. Instead of flowers for the flower girl to toss we can use fallen leaves. It will be so beautiful."

The rest of dinner held much talk of the upcoming wedding and Rose's plans for America. Hermione promised to hook Rose up with her American cousin named Greg, just to hang out of course…nothing more.

Summer came and went, and it was the day of the wedding. Everything was decorated beautifully. The reds and golds and oranges and yellows were beautiful, reminding Hermione of her days at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione's dress had an old world feel, straight out of the Renaissance. It sat off her shoulders with long flaring sleeves a tight empire waist bodice and flowing down with a long train. She wore gold beads weaved into her hair and felt like a princess ready to marry her prince charming.

The wedding march started and Hermione started down the aisle, her father beside her. She could hear her mother's and Molly's sobs already. Everyone was standing looking at her, but her eyes were only for one man, one redheaded Weasley that had his eyes locked on hers. He had a big grin on his face and stood fidgeting; he seemed so happy and excited. Watching from the side was everyone Hermione and Fred had ever known and loved. Even Rose showed with a date, a gentleman by the name of Greg who had bushy brown hair on top of his head.

Hermione's father gave her hands to Fred and they spoke their own vows before the Minister.

"Hermione, you are my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. My life goes on because of the love that you give to me every day. I will never let harm come to you, I will always provide for you, and I will never keep you from following your dreams. You are the most important person in my life. Even with a twin brother, I was never complete until I found you. The time we spent apart only made my love for you stronger. Hermione, I love you with all of my heart. Always and forever."

Hermione could barely speak because of the loving words that came out of Fred's mouth. But she managed to say her vows despite the tears and lump in her throat.

"Fred, you are everything I could ever want a husband to be. You are kind, sweet, funny, gentle, strong, and caring. You are smart and witty and always keep me on my toes. My heart melts every time your eyes, your hands, and your lips touch mine. Every kiss is like that first kiss, that first magical kiss that I can blame and thank your twin for. I couldn't live my life without you and wouldn't ever want to try. I will be here for you, comfort you, care for you and always laugh at your jokes. My arms will always hold you, my lips will always kiss you, and my heart will always love you. My heart is yours. Always and forever."

They placed the golden wedding bands on each others fingers and shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

During the reception Hermione and Fred's eyes were only for each other. They danced and laughed and kissed and held each other close. Fred danced with Hermione's mom and Hermione danced with Mr. Weasley., and Rose got her goodbye kiss from Fred. They smashed cake in each others faces and sipped wine from each others glasses. It was the wedding of Hermione's dreams, and it was all because of the man who was holding her in his arms right now, the man who was looking deep into her eyes, and the man who stole her heart with a mistletoe kiss.


End file.
